


придуманные истории

by risowator



Series: first Fanon [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	придуманные истории

Брэд не знает происхождение всех его татуировок, но теперь у каждой есть своя новая история.  
В их первый отпуск после учебки они провели в компании друг друга. Брэд не хотел этого, но так получилось. Рэю просто некуда было податься, а домой он по какой-то причине ехать не хотел, поэтому он жил в гостиной Брэда.

То, что произошло можно было оправдать тем, что у каждого давно не было секса, но он был в первый же день выхода за стены учебного лагеря.  
Рэй поздно ложился и поздно вставал, если он был не нужен, его не было видно. Тихий невидимый Рэй - это за гранью реальности. И это было бы сном, если бы не осталось следов.

Вот он заходит в гостиную, видит торчащие из-под одеяла ноги, свешивающиеся через подлокотник дивана, и в следующий момент он обнаруживает себя трахающим Рэя. Его тощие лодыжки у Брэда над плечами; краем глаза видно цветное пятно татуировки на ноге, Рэй почти не дышит, но тихо постанывает. Брэд выпрямляется, чтобы посмотреть на Рэя сверху, чтобы подтащить его к себе, чтобы удобнее было трахать. Одеяло и подушка валяются на полу, Рэй упирается рукой в подлокотник над головой, а второй тянется к члену. Брэд позволяет ему себе подрочить, он наблюдает, оглаживая подрагивающие на плечах ноги - Рэй устал выдерживать его вес - Брэд трется щекой о лодыжку, проводит губами и языком по выпирающей косточке, слегка прикусывает, спускается ниже и кусает сильнее у самой татуировки, Рэй дергается, сильнее сжимая его внутри себя. 

Брэд опять прижимает Рэя к дивану так, что у него нет возможности пошевелиться, Рэй может только сдерживать толчки, поставив руку над головой, и цепляться за шею Брэда. Они трахаются без резинки и это должно быть не гигиенично, но ему плевать, он говорит Рэю "я кончу в тебя", и это не вопрос. Рэй ничего не отвечает.

Потом Брэд еще долго дрочит Рэю, не давая кончить, ему нравится смотреть, как Рэй извивается под его руками. Когда Рэй наконец-то кончает, простыня под его спиной и головой мокрая, руки Брэда все в смазке и сперме, Брэд немного дико улыбается одной стороной рта и наконец-то наклоняется за поцелуем.


End file.
